


Shadows Fall So Blue

by loveoftheimpossible



Series: Rosenfield Revisions [1]
Category: The Harvest (1993), Twin Peaks
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Crossover, Dreams, M/M, The Black Lodge, The White Lodge, Writing becomes reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/pseuds/loveoftheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dreams, Charlie Pope sees him, a man in a dark suit.  Most times, the man tells him about a far off place where a young woman was murdered, brutally by a force not of this world.  Other times, the man touches his face and calls him by a different name, one that feels familiar.</p><p>When he wakes, he writes about the man, the dead girl, the feeling of unease that surrounds these mysterious figures.</p><p>Without realizing, he writes himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Fall So Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for all this came up while watching The Harvest, specifically when Charlie (played by the lovely Miguel Ferrer) said that he was writing about someone named Diane at one point.
> 
> If you haven't watched The Harvest, I'd suggest watching it, but it's not necessary to understand the plot of this fic.
> 
> Title inspired by lyrics from Julee Cruise's 'Into The Night.'
> 
> I'm not sure where this fic will take me, but I know it will be a place both wonderful and strange.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself trapped within a ring of sycamores.

A red velvet curtain parted, and a piercing scream rang through the air, shattering the surface of a scorched pool.  Through the cracks, a man in a dark suit was gasping desperately for air, sputtering coughs bringing up thick oil past his lips.  The man struggled onto the grass, sprawled backwards before him.

‘Albert, help me, please.’  It sounded as if the words were being scratched through a gramophone, and it sent a splinter of ice through the base of his spine.  ‘Albert, please.’

‘I’m not Albert. My name is Charlie Pope.’ Curiously, his own voice sounded wrong, like it was being played over an old car stereo.  Charlie tried to take a step forward to help the man, but found sycamore roots had grown around his feet, unknowingly sneaking into his shoes and making it so he was unable to move from the spot.

The man in the suit coughed again, oil dripping down his chin.  ‘Albert, you need to listen to me.  I need to tell you about Laura.  Laura Palmer is dead, wrapped in plastic. She washed ashore early this morning. When you come to perform the autopsy, you will know what is wrong.’

‘Where are we?’

‘Nowhere. However, it looks as if we’re at Glastonbury Grove, in Ghostwood National Forest,’ the man stated. Charlie noticed that his tie was a dark smudge of shiny oil rather than the silk he had initially thought.

‘Where is that then?’

‘Twin Peaks, Washington.  Five miles south of the Canadian border, twelve miles west of the state line.’

Charlie looked around again, taking in the dark forest.  ‘I’ve never seen so many trees in my life.’

The curtain beyond them was beginning to close, and the man started to shake in terror. ‘Albert, please come. You have to help me.’

‘Who are you?’ Charlie asked.

‘It’s me, Dale.  Special Agent Dale Cooper.’

The curtain closed and everything immediately went black.

~ * ~

When he opened his eyes, Charlie bolted upright, face covered in sweat.  The image of the man – Dale Cooper, was it? – was still flashing in his mind, black oil turning to dark red blood.  He scrubbed his hands hard over his face, skin scraping over rough stubble, before reaching over and picking up a notebook and pen.

After ten minutes of scribbling, these were the facts -  Special Agent Cooper was hurt.  A girl named Laura was dead.  Twin Peaks was in Washington.  His name was Albert.

None of these facts were true.

Flopping back onto the bed, Charlie sighed.  He would do more research in the morning, if he could ever go back to sleep.

When he closed his eyes, he saw Cooper crying out for help.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is a bit short, the next one will be much longer!!
> 
> [Edit 12/23/16]: I haven't forgotten about this fic!! This past year has been a tough one, with me completing school, going through three jobs, and having declining health. I hope to work on this more in the coming year, and thank you all for being so patient!!


End file.
